


machine?

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: Hank swiveled his chair to face Connor, the other typing away at a perfectly regulated speed, face blank and shoulders slack. “You’d tell me if something was really bothering you, right?”Connor paused, then raised his eyes from the screen to meet Hank’s gaze. “Yes, Lieutenant.”Something was very, very, very wrong.





	machine?

Hank knew something was very, very wrong. Last night, Connor had refused to even crack one of his awkward smiles when Sumo curled up next to him. Hank knew this kid, and he knew Connor smiled whenever Sumo was in the same room, let alone plastered to Connor’s side. Maybe something had upset him?

_But that was the problem_. In the time since then, Connor hadn’t…well, hadn’t shown any emotion. It was genuinely bugging Hank, and it reminded him a little too much of before Connor had gone deviant.

Hank swiveled his chair to face Connor, the other typing away at a perfectly regulated speed, face blank and shoulders slack. “You’d tell me if something was really bothering you, right?”

Connor paused, then raised his eyes from the screen to meet Hank’s gaze. “Yes, Lieutenant.”

Something was very, very,  _very_  wrong.

Connor’s eyes held nothing. No recognition, no warmth, just cold brown irises and a wooden voice. Hank felt his spine stiffen uncomfortably. Suddenly he wanted Connor to look anywhere but at  _him_. He jerked his head in reply and turned back to his screen.

He didn’t become DPD’s youngest-appointed lieutenant for nothing. He was gonna find out what was up, because if he didn’t, he risked losing a lot more than just a case.

***

The day passed in what felt like complete silence. Hank tried getting Connor to talk around break time, but was met with one-word answers and that same uncaring expression that unnerved Hank so badly.

If anything, it was worse when they returned home. Connor made a beeline straight for the couch and sat down. For the whole evening he hardly moved or spoke, only to say ‘yes, Lieutenant’ or ‘no, Lieutenant’, and to scoot over to give Sumo room to jump on the couch. Which. Just confused Hank more.

When he went to bed, Hank tucked his gun under his pillow instead of leaving in his bedside drawer, just in case.

***

The next day passed in the same manner. Hank grew more and more concerned. Gavin’s usual remarks, normally enough to bring out Connor’s sass, drew hardly a reaction. Hank anonymously emailed Connor a puppy video.  _Not even a smile_.

Hank got up, gripping the back of his chair hard enough it creaked. “Connor, come with me. I gotta talk to you.” The android in question stood up to follow him. It was impossible to get a read on him. Hank stalked over to the nearest quiet corridor.

He rounded the corner, walking a little longer so they would be out of sight from prying eyes, before wheeling around to pin the android following him to the wall. One smooth movement and the barrel of his gun was pressed into the android’s forehead. “You’ve got all of five minutes to explain who you are and what you’ve done with my Connor, you piece of absolute-”

He was interrupted by the android’s LED flashing a bright, alarmed red. “Hank, wait-” Hank’s grip tightened around the android’s throat.

“You look like my Connor, and you sound like my Connor, but don’t think you can’t replace him with a machine without me realizing it!” He pressed the gun harder, a furious light in his eyes. The android drew in a stuttering breath, eyes wide and brown and  _terrified_. Hank faltered.

“Hank, it’s me-” Connor was shaking. He was shaking and Hank couldn’t do anything because  _how did he know, for sure, the android falling apart under his grip was really Connor?_

“Tell me- tell me something only my Connor would know,” Hank snarled.

Tears welled up in Connor’s eyes and something twisted in Hank’s chest. “D-Detective Reed’s cat is named Gerpepe-”

Hank blinked. “Connor?”

Connor nodded, thirium dripping down his cheeks and seeping into his collar. His LED was a solid red, and the synthetic skin where the gun had been pressed was showing the white shell underneath.

Hank immediately dropped the gun in favor of drawing Connor into a hug. He cursed, guilt sinking into his chest. But it was necessary, wasn’t it? CyberLife had ruined this, had made him distrust his own son- “Hey, I’m sorry Connor, I’m so sorry, I thought it wasn’t you-”

Connor clung to him, focus very far away. Hamk cursed again. “Come back to me, kid. We’re okay. We’re okay.”

“I just- I just wanted to try-”

Hank sunk to the ground with his arms wrapped around Connor. “Try what?”

Connor drew in a shaky breath. “I was attempting a form of human humor known as a 'prank’-”

Hank sat for a moment, completely shocked, before bursting into laughter. “Please, please never do that again. Please, Connor-”

Connor gave him a hesitant smile. “But Lieutenant, you’re laughing. Did I succeed?”

Hank wiped away a few tears (only a few were from laughing, but no one needed to know that) and pulled Connor back in. “I’ll give it to you if you promise to never pull that again.”

Connor relaxed into Hank’s embrace, feeling his stress levels slide back down. “I promise, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Connor pulling a prank on Hank by acting emotionless! [there's a story behind Gavin's cat's name](https://woogwoo-wren.tumblr.com/post/175765795458/so-the-discord-had-a-fun-time-today). I'm so sorry


End file.
